


Piercing

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [119]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Teenager!Leto Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared tries to hide a new piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

Snickering, Jared eased the front door shut. It was late and he hoped that everyone was peacefully asleep. Tip-toeing up the stairs, Jared winced when he hit the stupid creaky stair that has plagued his teenage life. The seventeen-year-old let out a deep breath when he didn’t hear anyone shuffle.

                Hurrying, Jared changed into his pajamas and slid into his bed and promptly yelped when a hand was placed over his mouth. “Quiet, it’s me.”

                Turning, Jared glared at his older brother.

                “Where were you?”

                “Out.”

                Shannon blinked, “No shit. But, where?”

                “A place, alright.”

                “Why are you talking weird?”

                “Why are you in my bed?”

                “It was comfortable,” deadpanned Jared, “I was waiting for you. Now, why are you talking with a slur?”

                Jared sighed and stuck his tongue out, a frown on his lips as he did. Shannon gasped and grabbed his brother’s tongue, twisting it painfully, “What the hell Jay?”

                “Wha?”

                “You got a tongue piercing?!?” Mom’s gonna flip when she sees this. How did you get this anyways?”

                “Nail,” Jared answered before yanking his tongue away, “Your fingers taste nasty.”

                Shannon rolled his eyes, “Jared, what are you going to do about Mom?”

                “Keep my mouth shut; now get out of my bed,”

                Shannon shook his head but scrambled out, “You’re so screwed little brother.” He whispered to himself as he ventured back to his room, “And I can’t wait to see this bite you in the ass.”


End file.
